Eris
Looney Theomastix, or simply LT, is the archenemy of the ACS and, unintentionally, the reason the ACS was formed. A former member of Order, LT is the mastermind behind Imperium. He is a nihilistic, callous megalomaniac that finds interest in everyday life by aspiring to be the "ultimate being." He is voiced by Nick Nolte, created by KM and made his debut during the first episode of the first season of The ACS, however, his identity wasn't revealed until the second season. His official debut was in the non-canon video game Fanick Scuffle which led to subsequent appearances in its sequels. He has also appeared in the non-canon Nickelodeon Fanonverse Online. History Origins Theomastix Tannin was born to two middle class carpenters on the alien planet known as the Realm. His life was fairly normal until the age of five, where he accidentally exposed his extraordinary abilities to other children on a playground. Word spread like wildfire and parents were scared of what Theomastix could do so they ostracized him. Soon thereafter, the government found out and the emperor had his men abduct Theomastix in an attempt to discover the source of his powers in order to replicate them. When his parents intervened, they were killed, an event that would forever change Theomastix. Theomastix was then experimented on — tortured — relentlessly. The experiments were ultimately unsuccessful so instead the emperor opted to weaponize Theomastix and enlisted him into their army. Theomastix followed orders because he was scared and he soon rose through their ranks and became the planet's most valuable asset. People that once feared him came to respect and admire him but the feeling wasn't mutual. Once Theomastix realized they only liked him because they were using him, he became disgusted with his people. And because of constant warfare with other planets, Theomastix came to hate all of life, viciously ending his opponents. Eventually, he began killing off his comrades during missions and blamed their deaths as the enemy's doing. By his early twenties, Theomastix was leading his planet's army and was promoted to "Looney," Realm's equivalent to Earth's "General." The emperor trusted him and thought of him in high regard while LT began to plot on how to end the emperor. The opportunity presented itself when the Order of Rectitude decided to wage war against the Realm. The emperor sent LT to deal with the issue but instead LT collaborated with Rectitude's leader, Chief Goodness. Together, they launched a genocide on the Realm and killed all of its inhabitants. LT took personal pleasure in beating the emperor while the emperor's son watched before murdering his son in front of the emperor by snapping his neck, essentially torturing him physically and emotionally. TBA. Joining Order LT was the second-to-last member to join Order. He encountered the space-terrorist organization when they attempted to destroy a planet that was already being invaded by LT. Infuriated, LT halted his invasion to stop the group, who at the time consisted of Perfect, Snake-Eyes, Poison, and Heckspawn. He defeated all of them except Perfect, who used technology to his advantage. After belittling and disparaging LT for his actions, Perfect proceeded to kill an oddly quiet LT, but was surprised to see that LT teleported both of them to the outside of Perfect's spaceship. Falling in midair, LT intended to use Perfect to break his fall but his actions were thwarted by a synchronized attack from Heckspawn, who regained consciousness after her defeat from LT. Believing that their enemy had died, the team was surprised to see LT back on their ship in good condition. As Heckspawn is ready to attack, LT states that he doesn't wish to fight anymore but instead questions Perfect's objectives and, after being enlightened on their goals, LT requests membership. He explains that their intentions are akin and that they should work together. Perfect, believing it's better to have people like LT close around rather than on the loose, accepts LT's request. LT quickly became a trusted member due to his suicidal behavior, risking his life on various occasions. He worked best together with Perfect, though Perfect was always cautious around LT as he never really trusted him. LT had his own agenda, Perfect knew this but didn't know what his plan was. In reality, LT was using the organization to his own advantage; Order had a systematic strategy for taking down planets, but LT would attack at random. His teleportation ability made it easy for LT to assimilate a culture's technology and return unsuspiciously. After stealing information and technology from the group itself, LT would go on to feel that the team outlived their usefulness, openly defecting. Perfect expected this action and, as such, prepared a counterattack that was, however, rendered useless against LT, who had examined every bit of Order's technology to the bone. He defeated the team again, leaving them all in critical conditions. His reasoning for not killing them was that he genuinely had a good time with the team though the feeling wasn't mutual; Perfect, after criticising LT's lack of empathy, stated that if they ever bumped heads again one of them would end up dead. Invasion of Earth and Creation of Imperium TBA. Death TBA. Personality Looney Theomastix is more often than not described as heartless. He maintains an insensitive and cruel disregard for others, killing off his entire race without a second thought. Being a nihilist, LT finds interest in everyday life by aspiring to become "the ultimate being" by surpassing figures commonly regarded as gods and deities. As such, LT has developed a megalomaniacal god complex. He is also a warmonger, sometimes causing conflict between civilizations to simply ease his boredom. During his time in Realm's army, Theomastix was exposed to countless battles and deaths which really changed him. He always considered talking things out but he knew his enemies — or comrades — wouldn't listen because they aren't cooperative. Having killed many people of different species, he came to the conclusion that, similar to Dora, everyone is cursed to fight in a never-ending cycle of revenge. The cruelty of life made him misanthropic which is ironic considering how cruel he later becomes, succumbing to what he hated. Despite his evil attributes, LT rarely expresses his softer side. He enjoys spending time with people with similar beliefs to him (Perfect or Divinity), though he intentionally ruins these relationships in some way or another as LT is untrustworthy. Powers and abilities LT's original ability is teleportation, in which he is able to teleport himself as well as others away without necessarily having to make physical contact. LT is also supernaturally stronger, faster, durable and smarter than most others, capable of running so fast he leaves smoke in his wake, durable enough to survive several atomic bombs and intelligent enough to be on par with Nozus, one of the smartest characters in the Fanonverse. LT is skilled in chemistry and essentially upgrades himself through drug enchantments as well as other injections to his body. Because of this, he is able to adapt to anything and quickly evolve. This makes him difficult to beat as he has the potential to grow an advantage over any enemy. Having conquered many civilizations, LT also possesses notable paraphernalia such as Pandora's Box, which is a jar but when it is opened the damned souls of Hell are released onto a specific target. The souls then begin to wither away the target's soul unless the target has very strong willpower. Pandora's Box was apparently sent to Earth by Curator Lucifer. Lastly, LT has somehow managed to find the Body Gem, one of the eight gems that contain the legendary deities that Prime sealed away. However, like all gems, a mortal cannot probably wield its power without injuring themselves so LT usually only uses its power as a last resort. Appearance LT is a yellow skinned alien with a hulking physique. Although he is an alien, the only human characteristics he lacks are five toes (he has two). He has been bald since he was born. His sclera is black and his iris is red but he has no visible pupils. LT has various creases on his face, including tear troughs, frown lines and nasolabial folds. In his normal appearance, Theomastix wears brown pants, black boots and a purple robe with a hoodie that is outlined in a darker shade of purple. The robe is oversized and covers his hands. The robe is also open, displaying his muscular abdomen. He has two brown bands on the sleeves of both of his arms. He wears an orange-brownish belt and groin armor that is connected to it. Trivia *LT is frequently depicted as the antagonist of various non-canon video games, most notably in the ''Fanick Scuffle'' series. *As revealed above, "Looney" isn't actually part of his name but is a title similar to Earth's "General." *When he was originally created, LT was intended to replace LT Fan but this idea was dropped. This is the reason for his name as it was intended to be an abbreviation similar to LT Fan, and also the reason "Looney" was included as LT Fan was originally an abbreviation for "Looney Tunes" Fan. Gallery Looneytheomastix.png|LT's original appearance, which was a knock-off recoloring of an orc from WoW chibi lt.png|Chibi LT ltbychrome.png|Drawn by Chrome lt sprite.png|LT sprite Lt_lighting.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters created by KM Category:Evil geniuses Category:Aliens Category:Big bads Category:Imperium members Category:Misanthropic villains Category:Leaders Category:Successful villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Space terrorists